


Drunk History (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Game of Thrones, Fanart, Gen, all eyes on Sansa, also featuring his famous dog's head tunic, he has no idea yet how that chirping bird will change his life, the feast at the Hand's tourney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: I imagine this as Sandor, drunk on sour red, at the feast observing a Septa, drunk from iced summerwine, passed out beside the eldest Stark girl, drunk on the magic of the night.





	Drunk History (FanArt)

He can rock a dog’s head tunic like nobody’s business, right? Also a meaty forearms and thighs in tight breeches appreciation post

inspired by [this sexy beast](http://ellebh.tumblr.com/post/161838002741) (hhnnngg!!!)

 


End file.
